


Parricides

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Shireen Baratheon is possibly, F/M, King Stannis Baratheon, Les défis de l'Enfer de Dante, Minor Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Murder, POV Shireen Baratheon, Queen Shireen Baratheon, Ramsay Bolton Lives, Romance, Selyse Baratheon death, Shireen Baratheon Lives
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Quel a été la première personne que tu as tué, mon amour ?
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Ramsay Bolton
Kudos: 3





	Parricides

**Parricides**

\- Quel a été la première personne que tu as tué, mon amour ? 

Ils avaient gagné, tout les deux, ils étaient devenus le roi et la reine des Sept Couronnes. Cela avait été une idée de son père, Stannis Baratheon, de les fiancer ensemble. Sa mère avait été contre bien entendu, elle toujours contre tout ce qui pouvait faire son bonheur à elle de toute façon, mais elle n’avait pas eu voix au chapitre cette fois-là. 

C’était ainsi qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. La première fois qu’il l’avait vue, l’écorcheur avait remarqué l’étincelle de malice et de fourberie qui se cachait dans ces yeux morts. Il lui suffisait simplement de la réveiller, ce qui n’avait pas été difficile dès que la biche avait pu être éloignée de son ignoble génitrice. 

\- Ma mère, juste après notre mariage.

Elle sourit avant de coller ces lèvres contre les siennes, elle se souviendrait toujours de ce jour, comme si c’était hier. Les appartements que le couple, alors nouvellement marié, avait attribués à la renarde étaient les seuls de la tour nord de Fort-Terreur, dans laquelle la biche avait disposé deux fioles de feu grégeois ouvertes, cachées dans un meuble et avec une petite mèche à l’une d’elle. Cela avait été rapide, sans autres vies humaines perdues, et surtout définitif. 

Il n’était plus rien resté de sa génitrice une fois que les flammes s’étaient éteintes. 

\- Je m’en souviens, oui. C’était un beau spectacle. 

Depuis, la tour avait été reconstruite, comme sa vie. Mais cela n’avait été que la première chaîne qu’elle avait ainsi brisé. Shireen souhaitait se libérer de chacune d’entre-elles, alors elle avait tué chacune des personnes qui l’avait un jour méprisée ou regardée avec pitié. Elle ne se définissait pas seulement à la maladie qu’elle avait eu bébé et qui l’avait défigurée, personne ne semblait l’avoir compris durant son enfance à part Ser Davos et son père. C’était ce dernier qui avait négocié cette union avec Roose Bolton, le seigneur de Fort-Terreur, très probablement car il avait déjà compris ce qu’elle était réellement. Sa véritable personnalité, qu’elle avait brimé pour plaire à sa mère et à son entourage, il lui avait donné une chance de s’exprimer au grand jour. 

Le Bolton passa sa main dans le dos de sa petite femme et éffleura l’une de ces cicatrices. Elle en avait plusieurs, qui lui marquaient ainsi la peau, des vestiges de ce que lui avait fait subir sa mère en “l’éduquant” pendant que son père était auprès du roi Robert à Port-Réal. Shireen n’avait jamais eu la vie de princesse qu’elle aurait mérité d’avoir, son enfance n’avait été que coups, privations et enfermement, tout cela à cause de ces croyances et de son visage. 

Il y avait eu Lady Melisandre, sa douce et rayonnante cousine Myrcella, le bâtard de Lamarck et enfin sa septa.

\- Tout cela c’est grâce à ton père. 

\- Toi aussi, tu y a contribué, de même que Lady Sansa. 

Lorsque la guerre s’était généralisée à l’ensemble des Sept Couronnes, le cerf embrasé avait pu bénéficier du soutien des écorcheurs, ce qui avait suffit à faire chuter Robb Stark. Le loup avait été brûlé vif sur un bûcher en l’honneur du maître de la lumière, de même que Joffrey Baratheon et Balon Greyjoy. Et, pour leur soutien envers sa cause, le petit frère de Ramsay, Rogar Bolton, avait obtenu le Nord, qu'il dirigeait depuis Fort-Terreur. Lord Roose était lui mort mystérieusement peu après la fin des combats, tué par un louviste d’après la version officielle qu’avait donné son fils aîné. 

Ainsi, Stannis, de la maison Baratheon, était monté sur le trône de fer, et avait épousé Sansa Stark. 

Mais cela n’avait été qu’une première étape, car ils avaient ensuite dut combattre contre les marcheurs blancs, avec l’aide de la garde de nuit dirigée par Jon Snow, et Daenerys Targaryen qui avait débarqué dans le même temps à Peyredragon avec ces hordes de sauvages venus de l’autre côté du Détroit. Ces guerres avaient été longues, coûteuses, et plus d’une fois ils avaient failli abandonner. Mais, comme à Accalmie, le roi Stannis avait tenu, et au bout du compte il l’avait emporté sur ces nouveaux ennemis. 

\- Tu n’es pas que la reine des Sept Couronnes, Shireen, tu es aussi et surtout la mienne. Ne l’oublie jamais. 

Et, comme pour venir briser ce moment de calme, un hurlement se fit entendre dans l’une des chambres voisines du donjon rouge. La biche quitta les bras de son époux, revêtit sa robe de chambre et alla voir ce qu’il s’était passé. Depuis la mort de son père et de Lady Sansa deux ans plus tôt lorsqu’une épidémie de caquesangue venue d’Essos s’était propagée dans les terres de la Couronne, le couple royal avait accueilli leur fils au sein de leur famille. Ned Baratheon n’avait qu’une quinzaine de mois de moins que Rogar, qui passait vivait à Port-Réal le temps de sa minorité, laissant le gouvernorat du Nord à Lady Barbery Ryswell, et un ans de plus que leur propre fille, Cassana Bolton. Le trio s’entendait comme des triplés, mais ils avaient également chacun un caractère très fort, ce qui avait pu provoquer à l’occasion quelques tornades dans le donjon rouge, heureusement pour Shireen que son mari avait toujours été là pour l’aider. Elle … avec l’enfance qu’elle avait vécu auprès de sa propre mère, elle ne savait jamais si elle s’y prenait correctement avec ces enfants. 

En cela, elle s'était rapprochée de Sansa, sa défunte belle-mère, qui n’avait jamais non plus connu la maternité avant le petit Ned. Et, assez bizarrement, son père avait lui aussi éprouvé des difficultés, il n’avait … il n'avait que peu été là durant son enfance. 

Shireen était heureuse, entourée d’une famille aimante, et libérée des chaînes de son passé. 


End file.
